


Ages 'Till Sunrise

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting dark, John's feeling the after-effects of a mission gone wrong and he and Rodney both know there are still ages 'till sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ages 'Till Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> ...So this started out as a PWP. Honest. And then it grew and morphed and I think I spent more time writing this fic than all 3 of my previous ones combined and it came out... very different I think.

Rodney hugged the vest under his head, too hard for Rodney to even call it a make-shift pillow, and felt grateful that even though it was cold the cave wasn't freezing, even though it was night.

 

Three months ago MX-388-16 had been just another primitive, forest-and-rocks planet that reminded Rodney a lot of B.C. and the summers he used to spend on his grandparents' farm before Jeanie was born. He'd hated those summers. Hated being bored, away from school and surrounded by bugs and dust and the hikes his grandmother was so fond of, even more than he hated being bored in school in Toronto, where at least he had a constant, dependable stream of oohs and aahs from his teachers.

It turned out, however, that he'd greatly misjudged the ability of the native hillbillies. He'd been putting off a return trip to that planet, making excuses every time Sheppard brought it up at a meeting, because even though these people had sent word that they had 'an invaluable scientific discovery' they were supposedly interested in sharing Rodney doubted it was anything more advanced than Sheppard's everlasting hair gel.

But the usual happened. Elizabeth insisted, Sheppard made the arrangements and Radek had suddenly decided that Rodney still owed him from that time he got stuck doing overtime on planet Literally, Deadly Teenage Angst.

The other half of the team were visiting with the Athosians and despite Rodney's annoyance it seemed Sheppard was willing to make this a two man mission given the low chance of either threat or importance, not to mention the look Teyla gave them when it seemed Sheppard would dare suggest she postpone the trip for the third time in two months.

Sheppard told Elizabeth they'd be checking in every 4 hours, which Rodney thought was ridiculous. The last time they'd visited, the stupid leader and his cronies made them stay for 2 nights as a "good omen" of a newly forged alliance. Something as big as an 'important scientific discovery' would surely merit at least an overnight stay. Rodney preferred not be forced to recount the details of his wasted time to Zelenka (no doubt on speaker to the whole lab so that 'everyone could share in the important scientific discoveries of Dr. McKay') every 4 hours. In the end it was settled they'd check in the following morning, unless by an uncanny stroke of luck they were able to return before then.

 

The cave wasn't completely dark. It was illuminated by the light of the two moons that Rodney had had no idea this planet had. In fact it was very different from Rodney's summers in the country, it's not like he could see well but there was enough light to see Sheppard, lying a few feet away, and probably to make out his facial expression, if Rodney'd been inclined to turn around and look.

 

The leader of the settlement, whose name Rodney probably should have bothered to remember, welcomed them with a small ceremony held out in the open, next to the well, which served as the center of the hut village. There was some guy shrieking, supposedly performing the native chant of this god-forsaken hole, holding two lumps of clay in each hand. After that, another guy brought out a tray with "sweetened water" and handed everyone a cup. Sheppard drank up like an idiot but Rodney abstained. He was pretty sure Sheppard was about to elbow him for it, but then the arrows started coming from every direction and suddenly everyone had a knife and Rodney couldn't even remember any of these people so much as carve wooden figures when they'd been last here.

Then there came the hazy, confused couple of minutes of shooting and running at the same time, followed by being chased by about 30 people for a while but without so much need for shooting, and then finally, Rodney's favorite part, a forty minute hike back to the gate only to discover it was, of course, being heavily guarded.

They were making a plan to distract the guards when Rodney noticed that Sheppard was sweatier and more out of breath than Rodney. Sheppard had time to tell him he was fine before he collapsed right under the tree they were hiding behind and lost consciousness.

Twenty-three torturous seconds of panic later, according to Rodney's watch, Sheppard shivered on the ground and then let out a howl of pain. Either by Rodney's mortified expression or by the use of his returning faculties he apparently managed to work out where they were and the next howl was muffled by a fist.

Rodney peeked out from behind the giant trunk and was surprised to find out the universe had decided to be lenient with them just this once and the guards seemed to have not heard anything.

Sheppard tugged on his sleeve and Rodney nearly jumped in surprise. "We need to get out of here," he gritted out from between clenched teeth. Rodney was about to suggest a magic carpet but Sheppard swallowed painfully and told Rodney to help him up.

They hiked only a short distance with Rodney taking some of Sheppard's weight before Sheppard stopped and asked Rodney to help him lie down on the ground. Rodney wanted to argue that they hadn't gotten far enough yet, even though his back was killing him already, but Sheppard was usually the guy with the plan so Rodney complied.

"We need a safe place where we can stay the night. Someplace that'll keep us dry if it starts to rain and preferably where we can build a fire. High ground with good visibility would be a plus." Sheppard was looking a little better but every word was still, visibly, struggle.

"Ok ok, that sounds good. How long do you think it'll take us to find something like that? We don't even know what was in that drink, you could pass out at any time!" Rodney's voice was high and he talked even quicker than usual.

"I'm not going looking for anything Rodney. You are."

"What?! That's not even--" But Rodney didn't have a chance to finish because Sheppard's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and then he gave a short scream before biting his fist again. After a moment it seemed to get better and Sheppard looked at him again with focused eyes and said "God damn it Rodney, this is not the time!"

The voice in Rodney's head, however, was saying _if you leave you'll never see him again and without him you won't survive on this planet long enough to get rescued. To get separated now means death for both of you._

Sheppard just kept going, "You will leave me here. You will find a place that fits the criteria I've described, you'll come back for me. We'll both spend the night there and by 11AM tomorrow at the latest there will be a jumper here waiting to take us home."

Rodney hesitated then took a breath and said "I'm not going to just leave you here. They're going to--"

"You will God damn do as I say McKay!" Sheppard's voice was so strained it hit notes Rodney had never heard before. "This is still my mission, I'm in charge and you will follow my orders, do you understand?" Rodney was just staring now. "Every second you stand here we lose precious time." Rodney's feet refused to carry him, refused to let him turn his back, but Sheppard was staring back at Rodney now, unblinking. Then he shouted "Move, McKay!" and Rodney was *running* as fast as he could.

When Rodney's chest burned so bad he thought he'd pass out, he slowed to a walk. He figured if he walked longer than an hour the place was too far for Sheppard to get to before dark in his condition. He checked his watch every 5 minutes. A few times he heard noises and immediately dropped to the ground and tried to find a hiding place. When men with pointy knives failed to appear Rodney had to take a deep breath and force himself to get up and keep walking. It got a little easier every time.

He found the cave after about 40 minutes of wandering around the woods in (what he hoped was) the opposite direction from the village. Rodney could feel the panic at the edge of his throat, threatening to overtake him, as he stood in front of the cave and tried to think of how he'd ended up here from where he'd left Sheppard. _Why would he possibly think you could find your way around this forest and then find your way back before dark? He's either not counting on you finding him again or he's counting on being dead when you do._

Rodney clenched his fists, and took a deep breath and tried to think of an answer to make his insides stop shaking. _He's not going to die. He's pulled me through worse before. Sheppard is many things but he wouldn't lie to me. Not like this._ And with that Rodney started walking.

His heart sank when, after another hour of finding his way back, he saw the place where he'd left Sheppard with the man nowhere to be seen. But just then he heard his name whispered from a nearby bush and his chest felt like it could burst.

Getting Sheppard back to the cave took another two hours and by the time they were there the sun had set completely. Sheppard didn't seem to have blinding fits of pain anymore though. He was lying down, with his eyes closed, breathing normally for a change.

Rodney was tired and hungry. The hungry was easily solved with three powerbars and the tired took care of itself after, sated with calories, Rodney's body gave in to the physical and mental exhaustion and drifted off against the stone walls.

Rodney nearly jumped when Sheppard's screams woke him up. After getting over an initial disoriented moment, he saw Sheppard huddled in a corner, curled up, hands wrapped around his stomach. Rodney had no idea what to do but he wanted to do *something*.

Touching seemed like a bad idea. Sheppard alternated between harsh breaths and screams varying in volume. Rodney crawled over and tried to talk to him but no amount of calling his name got a response and then when Sheppard *did* open his eyes he looked right through Rodney and still didn't respond. Rodney found that to be more frightening than anything.

So Rodney just crawled back to his corner and concentrated on pretending he was in Atlantis getting seconds of his favorite jell-o, and when that didn't work he thought about his lab and his ZMP research. But he could still hear Sheppard next to him and it felt like Rodney might be trapped in his own personal hell, a place where he'd have to listen to Sheppard agonizing in pain without being able to do anything about it for the rest of eternity. Mostly Rodney tried not to think of whether the pain seemed to be getting better or worse and what that might mean for Sheppard's chances of survival.

When the screams stopped Rodney risked a look. Sheppard half lying-half sitting against the wall and it seemed like he was actually in... better shape. *Good* shape, even. It was like his features, which had just been contorted in pain, had been wiped clean. Sheppard only seemed a little disoriented.

Rodney crawled over and asked quietly, "Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard sounded a little hoarse, "are you afraid…" he paused to gather himself, talking was still an effort apparently, "that if you call me John people will think you like me or something?"

Rodney couldn't remember when he was last so glad to have a proper excuse for a frown and an eye roll. "No. It's because the name Sheppard gives my inner herd animal vague feelings of safety and belonging." With that Rodney sat up against the wall and took a deep breath that came out a little shaky. "Idiot," he added for good measure.

"Hey, this is a nice cave McKay," Sheppard said, looking around for the first time. "Too bad it's too late to build a fire. It's already chilly, it'll get colder later in the night."

Rodney pressed his head further into the stone. "Exactly what I wanted to hear, Colonel."

"Hey, did you pack a gazillion powerbars this time? 'Cos, I'm actually feeling kind of hungry and you've probably consumed the equivalent of an elephant dose by now." Sheppard turned to look at him. "So, did you pack a week's worth or a month's worth?"

Rodney just stared at Sheppard and for some inexplicable reason felt something in his chest draw up tight. He should have come up with a witty reply but instead he reached into one of his vest pockets, pulled out a bar and threw it at Sheppard. Something about the way Sheppard casually attacked the wrapper turned that lump in Rodney's chest into anger, and suddenly he couldn't keep quiet.

"You know, you really screwed this one up, Colonel."

Sheppard was almost done with his savage anti-wrapper campaign when asked "How's that?"

"Even *I* told you we shouldn't have come here. No possible benefit could have come from this mission! And yes, I remember Elizabeth's policy on finding trade partners and making alliances and all that crap but for god's sake you're supposed to be the military mastermind of this expedition! And how could you possibly bring us here with no back up? And how could you be so *stupid* with that cup? They give you an unidentified liquid and you just chug it down? Did you miss the part where you're in a different galaxy, not a Phi Delta Theta initiation?"

"The last time we refused one of those ceremonial drinks, Ronon almost got taken hostage and we missed out on the opportunity to trade for the Pegasus version of pork chops. Remember that?" Sheppard took another bite and added with his mouth full, "and when you say 'bring _us_ here', I assume you mean you?"

"Yes, this is all clearly about me!" Rodney could feel the anger rolling off of him now and it felt like a release for some of the tension he'd been clinging to since Sheppard first collapsed under that tree. "It's just me overreacting to almost being shot and hacked to little pieces and nearly getting lost alone in the woods! Wandering for hours, I might add, when absolutely anything could have happened! Dragging your ass all the way over here and now facing the prospect of freezing in this cave. How very unreasonable of me! "

Rodney got up and walked to the other end of the cave without looking back at Sheppard. He folded his vest into a pillow-like form and added, lying down, "now that you're done with the screaming for a while, I'll just get some sleep if you don't mind."

After a moment he heard Sheppard crawling closer.

"Rodney, look..." Sheppard said to his back and then sighed, "you're right. I screwed this one up. I should have brought back up and I should have been more careful with that damn ceremony. You've been really... brave today and I shouldn't have made fun of you just then. I mean hey, your powerbars sure came in handy, afterall." Sheppard swallowed apparent hesitation and went on, "the pain's just beginning to let go, for the first time... I didn't... it's taking a while to get back inside my own head. I'm sorry."

Rodney heard Sheppard crawl away again and a part of him wanted to turn around and tell him he didn't really mean to blame Sheppard either, not completely. Sheppard was probably the only reason he was still alive and that sentence was true many times over. But a part of him just wanted to hang on to Sheppard's little speech and couldn't bear to spoil the moment of Sheppard calling him brave and apologizing for ridiculing him.

The next time Rodney woke up it was from Sheppard shaking him and saying his name.

Sheppard was holding some kind of plant in his hands, or rather the stems of several plants, longer than Sheppard's arm and coiled on the floor. Next thing Rodney knew Sheppard was saying "please Rodney. You have to do this."

"What?" Rodney was still baffled. "Do what?"

Sheppard sighed. "You see these?" he held up the ends of the plants, "these are the best I could find. They're flexible and strong and I can't even damage them when I give it my best shot so they'll have to do."

"Do for what?"

"Rodney..." Sheppard looked away as if steeling himself and then continued "you have to tie these around my wrists ok? Tie them really well, make sure I can't get them off."

"...what?!"

"Rodney." It was almost a growl.

"Am I still dreaming? You have a bondage fantasy? Shouldn't you have blond hair and cleavage?"

Sheppard made a frustrated sound and rolled his eyes. "McKay, this is important. I'm going to tell you how to make the most secure knot. Just do what I say and everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go with 'what?!' again." Rodney sat up fully to face Sheppard.

"McKay, I'm telling you to do this. There's no time to argue. Grab this." Sheppard shoved one of the plants at him but Rodney refused to play along.

"Oh no, this 'I gave you an order' crap is not going to fly anymore. What the hell is going on Sheppard?"

Sheppard got up and started pacing. "Look, you know how sometimes people get so overcome with pain that they can't control their actions anymore?"

"You know, before I came to Atlantis I could honestly say no to that question."

"Well, it's something like that. I just need to know I'm not going to do anything crazy until it passes."

And then it finally hit Rodney. "Oh god, you can feel the pain coming back." It all made sense now.

"Something... like that. Look Rodney, it's going to get worse before it gets better, I know that much, and I need to know I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Anyone? There's only you and me here. Are you hiding Zelenka in your pocket?"

"Fine, you or me then. Look I'll tie my own legs together but I'll need you to tie my wrists." Rodney tried not to think of the pain levels required to make Sheppard lose it given what he'd seen take without the need for restraints.

"How bad is it?" He couldn't resist asking anyway.

"Let's just hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

When they were done Sheppard was sitting up against a wall, his hands bound (behind him, at his own insistence). Rodney watched him intently. He'd given up on sleep. He'd prefer to be awake for the whole thing rather than be woken up by a screaming Sheppard again.

Something was obviously going on but it was very different from the earlier fits. The only noises Sheppard was making were these low grunts that he couldn't seem to control.

"Hey, how are you doing over there?"

Sheppard gritted out something Rodney couldn't understand so he decided to come closer and ask again. It didn't seem to be severe yet and Rodney figured he could at least help take Sheppard's mind off of whatever it was.

"So, I bet this isn't the first time something like this has happened to you, right?"

"You mean the physical torture, being tied up in a cave or the aliens trying to poison me?"

Rodney winced. "Um, I was actually thinking of the whole camping out in the woods thing. I mean aside from Atlantis, you probably did that a lot back on Earth, right? Like basic training or something? That was probably..." Rodney tried to find the words.

"If you say 'a lot like this' I'll make Elizabeth sign you up for one of those voluntary army prep programs for your next Earth leave, I swear."

"Ok ok! Nevermind."

Sheppard was quiet for a moment but then he started talking quickly and that made Rodney think the sensations must be worse than anything he could imagine. "I'm a pilot Rodney, we don't do a lot of camping in basic. It's mostly all about the flying. I did some basic survival training but that was a *long* time ago and I remember there being less... bondage, involved."

Rodney was feeling warmer, now that he was close to Sheppard. A lot warmer. Sheppard was giving off heat like a furnace, Rodney realized. He decided to move closer and lean against him for more warmth. Sheppard let out a barely audible whimper when Rodney's head touched his shoulder, so Rodney sat up and looked for signs of pain in Sheppard's expression.

Oddly, it didn't look anything like pain. Rodney frowned and put his hand on Sheppard's chest as if to steady him. This time the whimper was definitely there.

"What's going on?" Rodney asked, but Sheppard just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Rodney was about to back off and leave Sheppard to his self imposed silent suffering when he noticed something. Sheppard was obviously, painfully hard under his BDUs.

"Um." Was all Rodney could think of saying.

At that Sheppard opened his eyes and one look at Rodney was enough to tell him everything.

Rodney's brain knew he should just shut up, pretend this wasn't happening, walk over to his vest and try to get some sleep. Rodney's mouth said, "This... this isn't pain is it? This is not what you look like in pain. Pain didn't make you aggressive enough to need restraining, before."

Sheppard was staring in the opposite direction to Rodney's face, still visibly trying to suppress sounds. His shoulders were shaking a little.

"Or do you just... like to be tied up? Maybe there are certain kinds of pain you *like* and this is one of them? Or maybe it was like this before, too, and I just didn't notice?" Rodney's brain was screaming at him but his mouth was only aware of the anger and feelings of betrayal that were suddenly welling up in him. "You know, too busy worrying about you dying horribly to notice you were having fun?"

John looked at him sharply. "I spent most of today feeling like my skin was being torn from my body, inch by inch. Now, I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but believe me I'd go back to that if I had a choice."

Rodney just stared for a second, processing the new information. The events of the day were running through his head and he was looking at them in a new light, paying attention to the things he'd discarded before. And the more he thought about it, the more he came to the same conclusion. "You are such an idiot."

"I know I asked you to tie my hands but if you laugh about this Rodney, I swear to god after this is all over I'll take your--"

But Rodney had no time for this anymore. "They gave you their version of liquid Viagra," he said. Sheppard was about to say something but then his whole body shivered and Rodney noticed his hair was a little damp with sweat that hadn't been there a minute ago. Rodney had a sudden vision of Sheppard's whole body covered in fresh sweat.

"That's why they wanted the meeting." Everything was coming together in Rodney's head and his mouth was struggling to keep up for once. "They needed to test it on outsiders and check for side-effects. Didn't Teyla say those ugly lumps they hung everywhere were fertility Goddesses? God, those people are morons."

Sheppard was gritting his teeth trying to keep still but he still managed to give Rodney an incredulous look and say "Liquid *viagra*?"

"Our ATA genes and connection with the city of the ancestors probably made us attractive sex slaves. Probably mixed in some aphrodisiacs too, to make it more potent. Because, you know, apparently they have so much God damn spare time to make this stuff up, being a pre-industrial society and all." Rodney rolled his eyes.   
"None of which changes the fact that you're a complete moron."

"Uh-huh" Sheppard was obviously barely paying attention anymore, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and he looked almost... well, obscene. Seeing him this way was more shocking to Rodney than watching him screaming in pain. And when Rodney realized *that* he had to consider what that Magical Elixir Of Worst Side-Effects Ever must be doing to Sheppard, how far gone and desperate he must be, to allow Rodney to see him this way.

Right now Sheppard should have been in the infirmary, with Carson fretting and the rest of them waiting outside. Elizabeth should have been asking Rodney annoying, thorough questions about the details of the ceremony. Ronon should have been standing there, looking like he wanted to go back to this planet and rip everyone's guts out and making Rodney feel like maybe he wanted to do that too. Teyla should have just stood there quietly, completely in control, with the anger showing only at the corners of her eyes and the rest of her only offering comfort and support.

Carson should have walked out and told them that everything was ok, that Sheppard would be out of commission for a while but that he'd be fine in no time. And Rodney should have gotten to make jokes about this "liquid Viagra" thing that the rest of the team wouldn't get at first.

And if it weren't for Rodney insisting that they don't check in until the next morning, instead of every 4 hours, maybe all of that could have happened by now. Instead of Sheppard lying here in this cave, waiting for yet another side effect and losing himself so completely in his misery in the meantime. Rodney couldn't remember feeling this helpless in a long time.

"I spent this whole day being afraid that you're gonna die on me in a thousand different ways, and just sitting there and watching you go through this, and you know what?" Rodney kept talking as he put one hand on Sheppard's chest and the other on his knee, "I think I'm kind of done with that."

Sheppard didn't seem to respond to Rodney's touches so the hand moved to his thigh, and then, steadily, to unbutton Sheppard's BDUs, while the other was still gently pressing his chest against the wall.

At the first touch of Rodney's hand to his cock Sheppard startled Rodney with a loud, low moan. Rodney got a nice firm grip and started sliding his hand up and down, occasionally running his thumb over the wet slit. He couldn't see how red it was but Sheppard's cock felt like it had come out of a stove.

It didn't take long. After the first few strokes Sheppard started bucking his hips in addition to the moans and after a few minutes he came with a cry.

Rodney pulled out his dirty hand and looked around for something to wipe it on. He crawled over to where some of the left over rope-substitute plants lay and used them as towels.

After he was done he turned around and saw Sheppard, curled in on himself so his forehead was nearly touching his knees, facing the wall.

Rodney had a moment of panic, but then he reasoned that the pain couldn't have come back fully or Sheppard would be screaming by now.

He crawled back to where Sheppard was lying and touched his shoulder.

Nothing happened and suddenly Rodney knew, like he knew General Relativity from Quantum Mechanics, that he'd completely overstepped the line. He'd forced Sheppard into something without his consent, which was unforgivable given the amount of trust Sheppard placed in him by asking him to tie him up.

Rodney felt like he was about to choke. Like the silence of the cave, interrupted only by Sheppard's heavy breathing, was pressing down on him like a sack of bricks. He had to leave. Now.

After all, Sheppard was able to take care of this on his own, and Rodney should have remembered that to begin with. "Um. Colonel? I'm going to untie you now. So you can do... whatever you need to do, ok?" Rodney was just going to walk out of the cave and not come back until someone either put a knife to his throat or asked him to step into a jumper. Prefrably the former.

Rodney got the knife and stated cutting through the bonds on Sheppard's wrists when Sheppard said "Rodney? What are you doing?"

"I'm releasing your hands. There's no reason for you to be tied up anyway. I'll just step outside and you can do… whatever." He kept cutting at the thick stems.

"No! No no! Rodney, stop! You can't untie me ok? Just... leave me alone!" Sheppard's voice was a little panicked. Rodney had really underestimated the man's repressed nature.

However, the last of the green strands barely hit the ground when Sheppard's hands were already busy tearing savagely at the ones tying his feet. Rodney turned around to throw the knife back in the general direction of the vests. As it hit the floor somewhere in the darker part of the cave and nowhere near the vest, Sheppard's hands grabbed him from behind. The hands quickly ran over his chest before Sheppard's whole body tackled him to the ground and lay on top of him.

Rodney narrowly avoided a mouth full of dust so he only had enough breath for "what the hell?!"

Sheppard's voice, however, was eerily calm. "I told you not to untie me Rodney."

But Rodney didn't have a chance to voice his _what?!_ before Sheppard was tugging at his pants, slipping hands under Rodney to undo the buttons and _oh god_ Rodney was getting hard before he even knew what was happening.

He couldn't do much more than mumble while Sheppard got his pants and boxers down to around his knees. Much less could he make sound while Sheppard shoved two fingers in his mouth and pulled them out, covered in spit, almost a second later.

After that Rodney couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on it. The first finger pushing into him made him hiss and pull away, but Sheppard's weight on him made that impossible. He had to lie there and take it and _God_ it had been a *long* time since he'd done this and then there was the second finger and it hurt and burned and Rodney didn't remember it burning this much.

Rodney was making little grunts now and hoping this wasn't Sheppard's first time with a man when those fingers finally pushed in deep enough to brush over his prostate and finally, he remembered why all of this was worth it.

Rodney moaned and Sheppard kept shoving those fingers in and out and it still burned but it was getting better, little by little. The fingers kept stretching him and Rodney was really getting into it when Sheppard half whispered, desperately, in his ear, "do you have--"

"My vest!" Rodney said louder than he intended to, "it's in the vest! Just let me--"

But this time Sheppard cut him off with a growl, pressed him down hard into the floor and said "Don't. Move."

Before Rodney could get his heart to beat at something other than a frantic pace, Sheppard was back and his fingers shoved back in even more forcefully, now coated in what Rodney presumed was his sunscreen.

After a few more thrusts Sheppard pulled out his fingers and Rodney felt Sheppard's cock shoving into him even more persistence. He anticipated the pain but still couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it.

Sheppard worked and worked on him though. Not pushing violently but shoving in inch by inch nonetheless. Rodney felt like he was being split open, he couldn't help but moan in pain and his cock went back to being only half hard. Rodney's mind wandered back into his fantasy of how things would have been if they'd been picked up by a rescue mission some time during the afternoon.

Whether or not Sheppard noticed, he only stopped once he was all the way inside. To Rodney that felt like half way up inside his stomach. And then the thrusts started and somewhere in there Rodney felt pressure on his prostate again and that made it a little better but the rhythm was off and it was still awkward and painful. Sheppard, however, was gasping above him saying "I can't" and "please" with every breath. And then it turned into a constant litany of "Rodney", low and raw and Rodney couldn't decide if Sheppard was really calling his name or just hanging on to a word to stop himself from making other noises.

Sheppard kept pounding into Rodney and making these strangled little sounds in between saying Rodney's name and finally, finally shuddered so hard Rodney felt like it went through him as well and came. Sheppard pulled out and Rodney felt like he was getting his breath back, so he just stayed there, his ass up in the air, trying to recover.

When he could move again Rodney turned to look at Sheppard who was lying on his back behind Rodney. He's was panting, his face covered in sweat. To Rodney's amazement Sheppard's cock was lying half hard against his open BDUs.

"Oh my god, *what* was in that stuff?!" But Rodney didn't get an answer. Instead, Sheppard says "Oh God, Rodney..." but it's muffled by the hands covering his face.   
Rodney crawls over and grabs Sheppard's head and tries to tear the hands away but Sheppard just shakes and keeps repeating that phrase, a little differently every time, like a bad actor.

Finally Rodney says, in a voice as determined as he can muster with come oozing out of his sore ass, "I'm going to help you. And you're going to let go of all your bullshit and let me. That's an order, Colonel Sheppard."

That earned Rodney a look. "In about two minutes Rodney, I'm not going to be able to control myself. Again. I... I tried so hard not to hurt you right then..." the voice was almost a whisper now, "but I couldn't help it, couldn't stop myself."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, you can repay me the next time I get drugged with alien Viagra." And since that pretty much settled it for Rodney, he went straight to shoving Sheppard's knees apart and bending down to suck his cock.

At first Sheppard just gasped when Rodney's mouth closed over him but then Sheppard's hands were brushing through Rodney's short hair. And when Rodney started to suck in earnest, bobbing up and down, those hands grabbed him so tight Rodney felt his scalp protesting.

Rodney had never learned how to deep throat. He was taking Sheppard in as far as he could, slowly, and then pulling himself off almost entirely, until only the head remained in his mouth so he could suck on the slit with his tongue before taking it back in again. Sheppard went wild and started begging, "please don't stop, please" over and over again. Rodney's hand went to Sheppard's balls, and squeezed them gently, massaging them between his fingers and Sheppard grabbed Rodney's head and thrust in forcefully and then again, almost chocking Rodney. He was only gasping now, no other sounds, and Rodney relaxed his throat and waited out the three or four more pushes it took Sheppard to come.

Sheppard collapsed flat on the stone floor and Rodney sat back on his heels. His erection was back but this wasn't the time to take care of it. He buttoned up his pants and crawled up to look at Sheppard's face.

His eyes were black pupils with thin rims of color and he was still panting from his orgasm. He was so vulnerable like this. His cock was peeking out from his unbuttoned uniform. He looked exhausted, but still completely high. This was not the military commander Colonel Sheppard, not even laid-back, everyone's buddy, Sheppard. This was just... John. The guy so very few people ever got to meet, lying here with all of his defenses stripped from him, completely out of his own control, suddenly younger and more fragile and all the myriad of other adjectives Rodney never imagined he'd use to describe him. Suddenly Rodney could remember doing things with U.S. Military officers he'd promised himself never to do again.

Rodney leaned over to make eye contact. He cleared his throat because what he was about to say sounded a little strange even in his own head. "Um. John?" John blinked at him. His cock was back to full hardness but Rodney's ass still needed a break and his jaw would too, if he tried a blow job again right now. He was out of practice at this but he was pretty sure his problem solving skills were one of the major reasons Colonel Sheppard kept him on his team. "John, turn over. I have a... a plan."

John didn't resist and Rodney helped him lie on his stomach with his knee slightly raised up so his cock, which was back to being hard and pressed up against his belly, wasn't fully touching the stone floor.

John's pants were bunched up just above his knees so Rodney had a perfectly clear view of his ass. Rodney spread John's cheeks and licked him slow and thorough from his perineum all the way over his hole and John _howled_.

Rodney kept going slow and steady, each lick making John react almost violently, with moans and a fist shoved into his mouth. Rodney didn't like these reactions, they reminded him too much of John's state throughout the day, so he changed it to quick, shallow licks over John's hole and punctuated them with kisses and teasing bites to John's cheeks.

John started to beg again. "Please Rodney, please" and his eyes were squeezing shut and popping open again and Rodney saw a tiny tear roll down John's face. Rodney started to push his tongue in, a little on every lick, and then he sucked on his finger and started to push it in instead of his tongue and licking around it while he was doing it. John chocked a little bit, but Rodney was ready and really, this was why he thought of this as a plan rather than an idea.

"God, John, my ass is really aching for you." Actually Rodney's ass was aching for some Arnica but this was about hyping up the inevitable. "Right after I make you come this time I need you to fuck me so hard. I need your cock to just ram into me and make me feel it all over." God, Rodney sounded like bad porn even to his own ears. Dirty talk usually worked best when Rodney had time to study the kinks and quirks of his partner. But as he'd hoped, in John's present condition even the more generic stuff worked like a charm. John had reached for his cock and was jerking himself off so quickly Rodney thought John must be a little fuzzy on the line between pleasure and pain by now.

Or maybe it was because Rodney had managed to work his finger in past the second knuckle and hopefully this was what John looked like when someone was massaging his prostate.

John was chanting a chorus of "yes, yes, yes" by now occasionally slipping into "Rodney" when Rodney pulled his finger out, and then there were the half-moans-half-screams he was letting out when Rodney pushed it back in.

Rodney saw it coming this time. John gasped, loudly, and his hand stilled and his ass clenched around Rodney's finger, and he came wide-eyed and quiet.

Rodney pulled out his finger, gave John's ass a final kiss and lay down next to him.

After John caught his breath he pulled up his pants and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes he turned to look at Rodney, mouth still a little open as if in wonder, and put his hand over Rodney's erection, lying flat against Rodney's stomach. John didn't move his hand, just kept it lying over Rodney's cock and Rodney said without looking at him "Yeah. That'll have to wait till... later."

Rodney heard John say "no" and then John sliding down Rodney's body and before Rodney even had time to comment that apparently "later" meant "right now", John had his whole erection in his mouth and he was swirling his tongue and going down, down, down, until Rodney was all the way in, and John's lips were pressed against Rodney's balls. Rodney thought he'd never live to see them rescued because he would just die from the intense pleasure, right here, and it would be no great loss.

It felt like John was sucking the life out of him through his cock, mercilessly swallowing and humming and Rodney twisted on the floor and knew he wouldn't last long. Then Rodney looked down and saw John, staring up at him with those blown pupils, his lips stretched around Rodney cock and when John went down again and Rodney felt the back of John's throat, he came.

John swallowed everything and licked Rodney clean and then pulled up Rodney's pants and buttoned up his uniform.

Rodney wanted nothing more in that moment but to crawl over to his vest and pass out until morning. But John was crawling up his body, looking desperate again, and Rodney remembered John's earlier expression when he'd been tied up and completely overwhelmed. John ran his hands over Rodney's face, as if trying to find the words and then bent down to Rodney's neck and said "Please Rodney. Please let me..." John swallowed, "please, I need to..."

Rodney found it worth noting that even drugged and pushed beyond human endurance John could barely ask for what Rodney had casually tempted him with while shoving a finger in his ass.

John urged him to turn over and Rodney did. Rodney unbuttoned his own pants this time and pushed them down to expose his ass. He spread his legs while John reached for the sunscreen.

Two fingers straight away this time. Slick, but they still hurt a little, and Rodney squirmed. John stretched him further, getting up to three fingers, and Rodney enjoyed himself even though he knew he had no chance of getting it up again so soon. John was almost humping his leg by the time he felt Rodney was loose enough and then he slid in, needy and whimpering, like Rodney's ass was some kind of cure, like it was the only relief that existed in John's world. Rodney tried to breath through the initial burn and then decided to just grit his teeth and take it.

 

Ronon's the one to carry John into the infirmary. Rodney's carried in by two marines, on a stretcher.

The marines had had two stretchers ready but as soon as Ronon saw John's unconscious body in the cave he just picked it up and his look was enough to discourage anyone from trying to talk to him about protocol or medical assistance guidelines.

Carson shooed everyone away as soon as they were both transferred to proper beds.

Either it was the blood they took from him immediately or the IV they put in Rodney's hand, but he passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up Carson was in his line of sight, standing by the medicine cabinet and writing things on a clip board. Rodney called him over and asked him what the blood results had shown. Carson told him that would be fine, and that while John probably wouldn't be fit for duty for a while, he'd be back to normal soon enough as well. All this while checking Rodney's vitals.

After that Elizabeth came by, and after telling him how glad she was to see them both back safely added "when you're feeling better Rodney, I'd like to have a chat with you about that ritual they performed, I'll need all the details for my report."

Rodney's last thought before he fell into dreamless sleep again was that he could almost hear the ocean through the walls.


End file.
